


Normal

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are going to make you into a douchebag," Dean looked through his stuff and pulled out a white T-shirt and jeans from when he was thirteen. "It might not fit right, but here you go. You'll be the star quarterback in no time, might even bang the head cheerleader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> They're the same age because creative license and shit

At fifteen years old, Dean and Rory were inseparable. The two boys lived next door to each other and had been best friends since infanthood. When Dean's dad threw drunken fits or Rory woke up from awful nightmares, they would sneak out with blankets, lie down in the field across the street, and try to find the brightest star in the sky. Dean would never admit it, but Rory's eyes twinkled brighter than any star.

Besides Dean, Rory didn't have a lot of friends at school. People avoided him because he were different. No one said anything out loud, since Dean would kick anyone's ass who tried, but the stares said more than enough.  
Dean rang on the doorbell and Rory answered a few seconds later. A baseball cap sat crookedly on his blonde hair and a sports jersey that was three sizes too big reached all the way to his knees.

"Hi, Dean," Rory's normally jovial British accent was dropped an octave and Dean's eyebrows shot up. He had to clear his throat to stop himself from laughing at the poor kid.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, trying not to look too critical.

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" Rory's normal voice was back. Dean couldn't bring himself to lie and shake his head. "My father doesn't want me to embarrass me in front of his work buddies and I guess I'm embarrassing."

"So this is basically a big screw you, right?" Dean asked. Rory shrugged a shoulder. "That's not a good idea, you know how he is. He'll get back at you."

"You're probably right," Rory sighed. "And I feel ridiculous. What should I do?"

"We're going to my house and I'm going to find something for you, okay?"

"Okay," Rory nodded. Dean smiled slightly before gesturing for him to follow. The house was locked, since Sam and Dad were away, so Dean climbed into the window.

"It scares me that you know how to do that."

"Shut up" was Dean's only response. "Go around to the front door and I'll let you in." Rory nodded his head before rushing off. Dean closed his window and walked to the front door. He unclicked the lock and Rory's smiling face greeted him.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked. Dean didn't answer, gesturing him to follow instead. He led Rory up to his room, ignoring the thumping of his heart.

"We are going to turn you into a douchebag," Dean looked through his stuff and pulled out a white T-shirt and jeans from when he was thirteen. "It might not fit right, but here you go. You'll be the star quarterback in no time, might even bang the head cheerleader." Dean tossed the shirt and jeans to him, but Rory didn't budge. "Hey? You alright?"

"Dean," Rory said quietly before looking up at him. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean said. Rory folded his hands and stared in his lap. Dean slowly walked up and sat by the boy.

"I-" Rory started before biting his lip. "I never actually told you this, but I'm gay."

"Oh," Dean said quietly. He always assumed, but he didn't want to say anything until Rory did. "Then you'll bang the wide receiver or something." Rory laughed softly.

"The wide receiver isn't really my type," he smiled.

"What is your type anyway?" Dean asked, leaning against his bed. Rory blushed and kept his eyes glued to his hands. "Come on, I won't laugh. I talked your ear off about girls."

"I, uh, like someone but he's not interested," Rory whispered.

"You can't know that," Dean smiled, resting a hand on Rory's knee. Rory's entire body tensed. "You're a great guy, any guy would be lucky to-"

"I like you," Rory blurted, finally meeting Dean's eyes. Dean's hand instantly fell off of Rory's leg and Rory winced.

"No," Dean mumbled. "You... you know that I'm a big dick. You deserve someone that-"

"Don't give me that crap," Rory tucked his legs into his chest before glaring daggers at me. "You're wonderful. And I didn't choose to fall in love with you." Dean looked out at the window and a tear fell down Rory's cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't want to lose your friendship. I'll hide my feelings and I promise I won't molest you in your sleep. I get it, you don't like me back." Rory would've probably continued, but Dean pressed his lips against his. Rory's lips tasted like salad dressing, but they were soft so Dean didn't mind.

"I didn't say I don't like you back," Dean whispered against his lips. Rory's lips were spread into a grin and his eyes were still closed. "Which is why you should stay as far away from me as possible."

"Why?" Rory frowned. "Is it because you're 'not boyfriend material'? Or because I'll only end up hurt? I don't care what you think, I can take care of myself. Go on a date with me."

"Date?" Dean asked.

"We hang out all the time," Rory smiled. "But now we'll hold hands and stuff." Dean took a deep breath.

"I'm crazy to agree to this," Dean said after a second. "But fine. Rory Williams, I'm taking you on a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. This sucks. I'm sorry.


End file.
